DP CHALLENGES
by Dani Rose Phantom
Summary: CHALLENGES and ideas for stories with Danny Phantom/  basically a list of challenges that i have for you pleae do take a look /i dont really know how to do a summary for this kind of thing
1. Chapter 1

**Basically these are challenges or Ideas for stories I would really like to see on fanfiction**

**

* * *

**

Paulina or star have secretly got a crush on Danny

It can be ether star, Paulina or possibly both though nobody knows about it but they don't tell anyone because they are frightened that they will be kicked out of the A-lists since Danny is the jocks favorite punch bag and basically the guy you have to hate to become popular.

Danny is still clueless about how Sam likes him and no Phantom planet.

If Paulina she still likes Phantom more but Danny in second

If Star she likes them equally

I don't mind whether Danny's secret gets out or not and basically you can decide the rest.

**

* * *

**

Something to do with star

I don't really care what you do the only rule here is that you use Star as a main character in a story.

**

* * *

**

List of crossovers I would like to see with Danny Phantom

**Doctor Who**

**Maximum Ride **

**Warriors**

**Harry Potter**

**Mew, Mew Power (Tokyo Mew, Mew / I know I'm weird but I feel like seeing one for some reason)**

**Skulduggery Pleasant **

**Merlin**

**Pokemon**

**iCarly (for a weird reason again)**

**Wizards of Waverly place**

**Code Lyoko**

**And that's all I can think about right now I may have more crossover ideas another time**

**

* * *

**

Danny is sick but no one knows what it is

Unusual things begin happening to Danny no one knows what has caused his inhuman sickness and his secret goes on the line he is becoming stronger and discovering new powers that are unlocking themselves after being hidden away.

And you can think of the rest.

**

* * *

**

Danny Gets wings

I guess this could be a maximum ride crossover if you want

Danny finds out that when he was a baby he had wings (or bird DNA depending if this is a crossover) engrafted in him but they start appearing only when he is 14/15 and are on his human half unless he decides to make them appear on his ghost half

(It's not my decision but it would be good if the wings are black but fade into white at the ends)

And you can decide the rest of the plot

**

* * *

**

Please if you decide to do one review or something and ill go check it out and most definitely review it

**I may think of some more challenges for another time**

**Good luck**


	2. Chapter 2

**These are just some more challenges I am adding to the list the same rules apply (not that I really had any) and there is no time limit for them. The other ones I still would like to see as I said these are basically additions to the list I already had and I don't mind how many people do the same one I like seeing Different peoples ways of writing. So please do have a go**

**

* * *

**

All the girls are crushing on Danny

There is no Phantom Planet and basically Danny is the talk and crush of all the girls but he and none of the other boys know that (well apart from the fact that everyone knows Sam likes him except for Danny himself (He's clueless what do you expect)) even the popular girls have liked him since they first met but they don't make any moves because they don't want to be killed by all the other boys especially Dash because Danny is his Favorite punch bag. Danny has his powers so everyone still likes his alter ego more than his normal self but that's in second place to them. (sorry if I make no sense I'm known for saying things that other people don't get) you can do different girls POV if you want and you can decide the rest. (I know this challenge is similar to the Star/Paulina crush one)

**

* * *

**

Danny gets turned into a cat/kitten

I like these kinds of stories and basically the bold writing above says it all you can decide the rest.

**

* * *

**

The creation of Danny Phantom

I know there are a lot of these already but I enjoy them (the story of how Danny became Danny Phantom and what happened

**

* * *

**

Danny can talk to animals

I don't mind what you do as long as Danny is somehow able to talk to animals and you decide the rest.

**

* * *

**

Star and Paulina end up at Danny's house after getting lost or something

I know this idea is based of another's story but I really liked it and the idea and id like to see more stories like it (you can tell me if I should take the challenge off here) anyways no Phantom Planet and star and Paulina can get suspicious and/or start to like him (or something else) the rest can come to your fingers as you type the story

**

* * *

**

That's all I can think of for now but please review if you decide to do one


End file.
